


Good Graces

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [66]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e13 Grace, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack let the glass door slide closed and made his way to stand beside Sam on the deck. He followed her gaze and stared up at the night sky.“You need to tell me your secrets, Carter.”





	Good Graces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘White Chocolate Cheesecake Day’ (6 March). Set during season 7, right before Grace.

Jack let the glass door slide closed and made his way to stand beside Sam on the deck. He followed her gaze and stared up at the night sky.

“You need to tell me your secrets, Carter.”

She turned towards him, uncertainty written on her face. “Sir?”

“Why are you the only one allowed a slice of cheesecake?”

Sam’s frown deepened at the question. “I… have no idea what you’re talking about, sir.”

“Teal’c,” he replied, throwing an arm in the air. “He brought three desserts for team night.”

When he caught Sam’s nod, he added: “But we’re only allowed to eat two of them. The cheesecake is his, apparently.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“Well, he proceeded to cut a slice and left it on a plate. Then he said it was yours and – in no uncertain terms – that I was to touch it… so, what’s a guy to do to get some cheesecake around here?”

Sam chuckled softly at his petulant tone. “Maybe it’s because I like the dessert, sir.”

“Hmm,” he said non-committedly. “Personally, I just think you’re his favorite.”

Sam ducked her chin but couldn’t quite hide her smile. After a few seconds, she returned her gaze to the sky and Jack leaned his elbows on the rail, mirroring her position and gently nudged her shoulder with his. “Everything alright?”

She nodded in response, but didn’t say anything, so Jack used the opportunity to study her. It was a cold evening and the tip of Sam’s nose was red, a testament to how the considerably the temperature had dropped, but it was still a nice evening. The sky too was clear but his attention was focused on his second-in-command, rather than the stars above.

“It’s cold out here.”

“I know. Although my sweater seems to be doing a pretty good job. It’s nice and warm,” she smiled as she tugged at the hem of the sweater-type garment Teal’c had brought her back from his most recent visit to Chulak.

“That’s good,” he grinned before he gave her a quick onceover. “I like it, by the way. The color – it suits you.”

She pulled a face. “It reminds me of our BDUs.”

“Yeah? You look good in those too. What’s your point?”

The traitorous words had left his lips before he could stop them, and it was only Sam’s sharp intake of breath that made him realize he had to try and quickly diffuse the situation.

“So,” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “You all set for your next jaunt around the galaxy?”

She smiled at his question. “Of course, sir.”

He nodded and pursed his lips as he thought over whether to ask his next question or not – but the woman standing to his right seemed to read his mind.

“Everything will be fine, sir. I’ll be with Colonel Ronson and his team. It’ll actually be really interesting to see how the Prometheus performs using the Al’kesh –”

“Ah, Carter! It’s a team night. That means no work.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sir,” he mumbled, apparently unable to help himself. “That sounds like work to me,” he added quietly.

Sam huffed out a laugh before she turned to face him. “Sorry, Jack,” she whispered.

He nodded, more definitively than before, but refused to look at her because the sound of his name on her lips made him want to pull her into his arms and towards his bedroom, but since that option was out of the question, he forced himself to keep his gaze on his hands.

It was selfish and completely unreasonable, but a part of him didn’t want her to go on this trip. He couldn’t explain it, other than his gut told him that it was a bad idea.

“Stay safe out there.”

“I’ll do my best.”

His jaw tightened at her words, because he knew it was the only thing she could say. She couldn’t – and wouldn’t – promise that she’d obey his command because every time they stepped through the Stargate, they had no idea what would happen.

He sighed heavily and ignored the concerned expression he knew was on Sam’s face. Instead, he reached across, looped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She instinctively turned into the embrace, her arms circling his waist.

He rested his cheek on the top of her head and turned slightly so his nose was buried in her hair. He inhaled deeply and tried not to shiver when he felt Sam move and her breath tickled his throat and neck.

“Your cheesecake will be getting lonely,” he murmured after a few moments, and he smiled when Sam buried her face into his fleece to try and muffle her snort.

He gave her shoulders a quick squeeze before he dropped a kiss into her hair and let her go.

“We’ll be waiting for you to come home,” he murmured.

“I know,” she whispered. “Thank you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve received a lot of reviews over the past couple of days, so I just wanted to say again that I am continually amazed and humbled and appreciative for the support you have all shown towards this series. You have no idea how much it helps me continue, especially on days where I’m tired, or my health isn’t great, or I don’t have a notion as to what to write! Thank you.


End file.
